The present disclosure relates generally to catalytic reforming methods.
Alternate sources of energy, fuels, and chemicals are of great interest. Gasification of resources (such as coal, biomass, or mixtures of the two) has been suggested as a source of syngas, a mixture of CO and H2. Syngas can be used for a variety of applications, for example, in fuel production (Fischer-Tropsch synthesis, methanol synthesis), as a feed stock for H2 production (via water gas shift), as a direct energy source, or as a fuel stream for high temperature solid oxide fuel cells. Generally, gasification processes are designed around a single feed stock (e.g., coal, agricultural, waste, pulping waste, etc.) and are performed on a large (MWth) scale.